Hollow Fields
Hollow Fields Hollow Fields is the first city to Artranious' fan made version of Criminal Case, it's also the city for the first season as well. It is an average sized city that is revolutionising technology, new inventions and techniques are created every single day. Hollow Fields is made up of six districts, Indigo Woods, Hartville, Trading Harbour, New River, New Uptown and St Rosemary. Each district consists of eleven cases with only St Rosemary having five cases to solve. This page is still under construction and is heavily being wirked and planned on. This is also the draft and I may change it in the future. Indigo Woods Indigo Woods is the the first district that the player plays in Hollow Fields. This district is placed in a large forest filled with endless rivers, fruitful trees and deep lakes, this land also inhabites rare birds and butterflies along with insects, fishes and bugs. The name Indigo Woods came from the fact that it's in a green environment but the indigo part comes from Hollow Fields' representative flowers that are only seen in late Autumn and early Winter, these flowers are highly toxic and named Blue Nightmare. Famous buildings there is the John Welton statue - the founder of Hollow Fields - Hollow Fields University and the Zoo of Rare species. Indigo Woods is home to farmers, professors, students, meteorologists and zoologists. It is said that Olivia Folkes - fourth mayor of Hollow Fields - used to grew up there before moving to New Uptown. There are eleven cases total in this district. Cases # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Just to clarify things, TBA means 'To Be Added'. This is a working progress so the cases aren't completely finished yet. After I finished this part, the characters of the Hollow Fields Police Force while be added and then after that, I'll work on writing down case 1. Hartville The second district of Hollow Fields is Hartville, a more family environment area. This district is the second district that the player plays. Hartville is consisted of fields, small wood areas, green parks and neighbourhoods, this land is like Indigo Woods as in the olden times, Hartville was part of Indigo Woods as it wasn't formed yet. The district's name is after the creator of Hartville, Nelson Hartville the twelth mayor of Hollow Fields, Nelson decided to build Hartville after his wife, Sally, died of a heart attack. There have been some other tales on how the name came but this was seen as the most likely one as Hartville did like to be mentioned or the centre of attention a lot - this was how he described in the history books. Western Market, Windle Park the Grammar and Harvey of Hollow Fields are famous 'landmarks' in this friendly district, there is also another one nicknamed as the 'White Garden', the White Garden is a small field covered in daisies and white maidens, it's a popular picnic spot. There are eleven cases in this district. Cases # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA